Naruto : The Legend of Ninja
by Kratos Uzumaki
Summary: Sumary : Setelah dilatih untuk mampu bertahan hidup , Naruto pulang ke konoha . Naruto sudah cukup kehilangan sensei nya dan berusaha melindungi apa yang berharga baginya sekali lagi , Naruto juga mulai berteman dengan Kyubi. Bagaimana ceritanya ? Langsung baca aja !
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : the legend of ninja**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Kratos bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : Gaje,alur agak ngawur,Sedikit terinspirasi dari Game God of war 2, banyak salah kata. (Harap dimaklumi author baru ^_^ )**

**Summary : Naruto , bocah jinchuriki berumur 5. harus merasakan kepahitan hidup diusianya yang masih kecil. tiba-tiba bertemu dengan seseorang dari dimensi lain yang mengajari cara mempertahankan diri dari kerasnya hidup.**

**bagaimana kisahnya ? langsung aja baca !**

Disebuah hutan lebat terlihat anak kecil yang duduk menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. " Hiks hiks...kenapa mereka hiks slalu menjauhi ku hiks hiks" ucap naruto sambil terisak-isak. Naruto merasa tertekan dengan perlakuan warga desa konoha yang slalu menjauhi bahkan menyiksa mental dan fisiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Duarrr! terdengar suara ledakan ditengah hutan tsb. sontak Naruto terkejut dan segera berlari kearah suara ledakan. dan terlihat kawah hasil ledakan yang agak besar , terlihat juga seseorang berkepala botak, telanjang dada dan tato disekujur tubuhnya, dua buah pedang menempel dipunggungnya. Naruto segera melihat keadaan orang tsb dan kaget karena orang itu terluka sangat parah, "Tuan... apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" ucap naruto agak merasa takut di hatinya.

"Tenanglah nak aku tak apa-apa...kalau boleh tau ini dimana nak? dan siapa nama mu?" ucap orang itu agak kebingungan , "ini di negara api , tepatnya didesa konoha. nama saya Naruto uzumaki. boleh saya tau siapa tuan ini sebenarnya?" "ah...dunia shinobi ternyata...perkenalkan aku Kratos , dulu aku juga seorang shinobi tapi aku berpindah dimensi oleh eksperimen fuinjutsu ku dan aku terdampar kedimensi lain." Naruto agak terkejut dengan cerita singkat dari Kratos dan segera tersadar akan kondisi orang yang ada didepannya " Kratos-san tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari tumbuhan utuk mengobati luka mu" Naruto segera mencari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obatan.

'Anak yang baik...dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam tubuhnya'batin kratos.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang dengan beberapa tumbuhan meraciknya menjadi obat. Setelah itu naruto mulai mengobati Kratos.

Naruto sempat bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang sangat keras , Kratos agak kaget mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Darimana kau tau cara meracik obat dari tumbuhan naruto? dan aku ada satu tawaran kepadamu naruto" "Aku sempat membaca cara meracik obat diperpustakaan konoha, dan tawaran apakah itu Kratos-san ?" "Aku menawarkan kau menjadi murid ku, aku tak memaksa jika kau tak mau Naruto" Naruto agak terkejut dengan tawaran dari kratos "Aku sangat mau dilatih oleh seorang yang kuat seperti mu , tapi aku ini monster. tidak ada yang mau mendekati ku" " hahaha...aku juga seperti mu naruto , aku ditakuti semua orang didimensi ku sebelumnya bahkan mereka tidak berani menyebut namaku, naruto. kita punya kesamaan naruto, sama-sama berjalan dalam kepahitan dan kerasnya hidup ini. itulah yang membuat ku tertarik kepada mu."

" Baiklah aku menerima tawaran mu Kratos-sensei, trimakasih telah menerima aku Kratos-sensei" ucap naruto agak terharu.

" ya Naruto...kita akan berlatih di dimensi lain, dan aku sudah memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk mu berlatih, bersiaplah kita akan berangkat sekarang" , "dimensi lain ? benarkah itu ? seprtinya ini akan menyenangkan"

Kratos berdiri disamping Naruto lalu membuat segel tangan.

**"Dimension of fate" **

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang waktu didepan mereka , "Naruto 2tahun di sana sama dengan 1 tahun di dimensi mu, kau tidak perlu khawatir " " baik sensei , aku mengerti"

'Konoha , akan ku buktikan keberadaan ku. aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk ku' batin naruto semangat.

Mareka pun lompat ke arah lubang dimensi dan lubangmya pun perlahan tertutup tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

(Author Note: Latihannya di skip aja tapi nanti pasti akan dibahas pelan-pelan lewat )

Skip Time

#Naruto POV

Di sebuah gurun pasir aku dan Kratos-sensei sedang berpijak, latihan yang ku jalani selama 6tahun ini sangat mengerikan untuk ukuran orang biasa. melawan berbagai mahkluk yang sangat buas dan berukuran raksasa , berjalan bermil-mil tanpa makan dan minum sedikit pun. aku di ajarkan juga magic dan teknik pedang atau kenjutsu,ninjutsu dan juga fuinjutsu. Kratos-Sensei juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya dimasa lalu nya ,dari ia dilahirkan di dunia shinobi dan masa remajanya ia bereksperimen tentang fuinjutsu , bagaimana ia memimpin pasukan dari sedikit sampai menjadi ribuan , bagaimana ia tenggelam dalam hasrat ingin kekuatan lebih dan membunuh anak istrinya. hingga di kutuk menjadi Ghost of Sparta. dan juga menceritakan perjuangannya menjadi God of war dan ambisi balas dendamnya kepada Zeus atau ayahnya sendiri. untuk penampilan ku , memakai jumpsuit hitam orange yang ku biarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan baju dalam ku yang berwarna putih , rambut ku pirang jabrik dan ada tanda kumis kucing di kedua pipiku yang berjumlah enam garis. tinggi ku mungkin 150cm dan bola mata ku berwarna biru laut.

aku mulai kebosanan digurun ini , " Sensai apakah kita akan melawan monster raksasa lagi ?" ucapku " ya Naruto , kita akan melawan monster yang sangat kuat persiapkan diri mu" ucap Kratos-sensei

"baik sensei apa nama monster yang akan kita lawan sensei ?" ucapku ingin tau "namanya kerberos , anjing yang menjaga pintu dunia bawah" ucap kratos agak serius.

Beberapa jam kami berjalan , kami sampai didepan pintu yang sangat besar. mungkin seukuran mother gaia atau atlas, Kratos-sensei mulai mumbuka pintu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan "aarrrrrrggggggg!" kratos-sensei mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk membuka pintu. pintu berhasil dibuka dan kami pun masuk, tiba-tiba monster anjing atau bisa disebut kerberos datang menyerang kami. "Naruto, menyingkirlah sementara biar aku yang menghadapinya" " baiklah sensai, hati-hati lah sensei" ucapku langsung melompat kearah kanan sejauh-jauhnya.

#End Naruto POV

Kratos segera mencabut **Blade of athena **yang ada dipunggungnya dan mengaktifkan **Rage of titan's** ,muncul api disekeliling tubuh kratos . Kratos coba melompat kekepala kerberos dan menancapkan Pedangnya ke ubun-ubunnya lalu menariknya secara kasar hingga darah menyembur , tapi tidak berpengaruh pada kerberos.

"Sensei hebat , Hore !" teriak naruto yang malah mengundang perhatian kerberos.

benar saja kerberos pun malah berlari kearah Naruto dan berusaha mencakarnya. Naruto yang tidak siap hanya terpatung dan tidak dapt bergerak "Tamatlah riwayat ku" ucap naruto sambil menutup matanya.

Beberapa detik naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa di tubuhnya dan ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan ia melihat senseinya berdiri memunggunginya sambil memegang perutnya yang robek terkena cakaran kerberos. "sensei ! kenapa kau membahayakan nyawa mu sendiri!" "aku akan slalu melindungi suatu yang berharga untuk ku, yaitu dirimu naruto. kau sudah kuanggap anak ku sendiri, kau yang membuat diriku sampai sejauh ini naruto. sekarang giliran mu bunuh monster itu untuk ku,gunakan pedang ku ini." ucap kratos yang sudah terbaring sekarat. ( **Rage of titan's **sudah nonaktif ).

"baiklah sensei , akan ku bunuh monster itu untuk mu sensei!" Naruto mulai berdiri dan melilitkan rantai ditangannya , seketika tangan Naruto terasa terbakar api yang sangat panas dan rantai itu mulai menyatu dengan kulit Naruto. "Kau telah membuat orang yang berharga bagi ku terluka dan aku akan membuat mu merasakan luka yang lebih menyiksa mu...aarrrrrrrrrggggggg!" Naruto mulai berlari kearah kerberos dan melemparkan pedangnya ke arah leher bagian bawah dan ,

'Jleb' , kedua pedangnya menancap dengan sempurna dan langsung ditarik oleh naruto. terjadi adegan tarik menarik antara naruto dan kerberos , kerberos mulai kewalahan dan akhirnya terjatuh. tanpa membuang waktu narutp melompat keatas kerberos dan menarui pedangnya dan hasilnya kepala kerberos pun terbelah dan akhirnya mati ditempat.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri kratos yang sedang sekarat , "Naruto , waktu ku sudah tidak lama lagi. selamat kau lulus dari didikan ku , aku akan memberikan semua perlengkapan yang aku punya untuk mu Naruto. kemarilah" Naruto mendekat sambil menahan tangisnya , ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya.

Kratos menyentuh dada naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan seketika tangannya bercahaya , beberapa menit kemudian cahayanya perlahan menghilang. " Naruto , aku sudah mentransfer semua magic ku kepada mu dan beberapa ingatan sudah aku tanamkan agar kau mudah menguasainya uhuk uhuk... ambilah **Golden Fleece **dan **Blade of athena **yang ada pada ku ini. pergunakan sebaik-baiknya , jangan pernah mangulangi kesalahan ku dimasa lalu naruto. uhuk uhuk ooeeekk " ucap kratos dangan darah yanh terus keluar dari luka dan mulutnya. " sensei , bertahanlah kita akan slau bersama . hiks hiks . jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri " perlahan naruto mulai menangis sedih " a-aku sa-ngat ba-bangga uhuk uhuk memiliki murid seperti mu Naruto" Perlahan mata kratos tertuup dan hlnafasnya pun terhenti.

"huuuuaaaaaaaa... hiks hiks hiks se-nsei jangan tinggalkan a-aku. huuuuuuuuuu" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya , seseorang yang sangat berarti meninggal didepannya.

#Naruto POV

kenapa kau harus pergi sensei , aku berusah tetap terlihat tegar tapi aku tak bisa. aku sangat merasa kehilangan.

'sensei , aku akan slalu mengingat jasa mu. aku berusaha tidak tenggelam dalam jalan yang salah' batin ku.

aku lalu mengambil **Golden fleece **dari jenasah kratos sensei dan memasang ditangan kanan ku , juga **Blade of athena **yang ku gunakan untuk membunuh kerberos telah menyatu dengan tubuh ku, pedang tersebut aku simpan di punggung ku dengan posisi menyilang persis kratos-sensei tersebut juga bereaksi dengan ku. jika dengan kratos-sensei pedang itu tampak berwarna kebiruan tapi dengan ku pedang itu berwarna putih keemasan.

beberapa menit berlalu aku sudah dapat mengontros emosi ku dan aku berniat menguburkan jasat kratos-sensei . aku melihat-lihat disekeliling dimana posisi uang pas untuk tempat aku menguburkannya , setelah aku menemukannya , aku membuat segel tangn dan menyebutkan jutsu.

"**Doton:retshudo tensho" **

Tanah pun terbuka membentuk sebuah kuburan dan langsung saja ku angkat dan kumasukan jasat kratos-sensei. aku pun agak menjauh dari kuburan sensei dan membuat segel tangan lagi. perlahan-lahan tanah tadi mulai tertutup dan aku hanya bisa menatap sedih ke arah kubutan sensei.

' semoga kau tenang disana sensei, aku tidak akan mengecewakan sensei' batin ku.

setelah itu aku keluar dari pintu yang kami lewati tadi dan kembali ke gurun pasir.

'saatnya kembali ke konoha , dan aku akan menjadi hokage yang hebat nantinya' pikir ku.

Dan dari ingatan yang ditanamkan kratos-sensei , aku muli membentuk segel tangan

**"Dimension of fate"**

perlahan tubuh ku terhisap oleh lubang dimensi dan pandangan ku mulai gelap , akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

#End Naruto POV

Dihutan kematian konohagakure , tampak lubamg dimensi terbentuk dan seorang bocah terlempar dari dalam lubang dimensi itu dengan keadaan pingsan. kebetulan ada dua anbu yang sedang berpatroli.

"inu lihat , ada bocah yang pingsan disana. ayo kita periksa" " baiklah tora , tapi dia seperti naruto yang selama ini dicari hokage-sama", kedua anbu itu mendekati naruto dan kaget karena yang mereka cari selama ini sedang dalam keadaan pingsan dan tidak tau keadaannya. "tora aku bawa naruto ke rumah sakit dan kau melapor ke hokage-sama" " baiklah inu"

kedua anbu itu pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan pusaran daun.

#Hiruzen POV

tiga tahun sudah aku mencari mu naruto , kemanakah diri mu. aku merasa bersalah kepada minato karena tidak bisa menjaga diri mu naruto.

Tok tok tok

pintu diketuk oleh seseorang , aku hanya menghela nafas dan "masuklah" ucap ku.

pintu terbuka dan terlihat anbu tora datang

"lapor hokage-sama ,kami menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk anda"

"apa itu tora ? beritahu segera" ucap ku kurang semangat. " kami menemukan naruto di hutan kematian dalam keadaan pingsan dan sekarang ber ada di rumah sakit"

"kau serius tora ? baiklah antarkan aku kesana" "baik hokage-sama".

sekilas senyum terukir di wajah ku. ' akhirnya ku temukan kau , Naruto uzumaki' batin ku.

#End Hiruzen POV

TBC

Sekian dulu , saya berharap FF ini dapat saya lanjutkan. maaf jika kurang seru dan lain-lain , saya baru belajar buat FF dan nilai Bahasa indonesia saya jelek. jadi harap maklumi saja. Jika berminat , beri kritikan dan tanggapan anda dengan review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : The Legend Of Ninja**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Kratos bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : Gaje,Alur agak ngawur,sedikit terinspirasi dari game God of War 2,sudah diusahain memperbaiki kata-kata.**

**Genre : Adventure , sedikit Romance ( mungkin )**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Sumary : Setelah dilatih untuk mampu bertahan hidup , Naruto pulang ke konoha . Naruto sudah cukup kehilangan sensei nya dan berusaha melindungi apa yang berharga baginya sekali lagi , Naruto juga mulai berteman dengan Kyubi.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya ? Langsung baca aja !**

#Naruto POV

Dimana aku ? seingat ku , aku masuk ke lubang dimensi dan pingsan. hah.. lain kali aku akan melatih fisik ku agar tidak mudah pingsan lagi.

tes tes tes , suara air jatuh terdengar ditelinga ku. Gelap , tempat ini sangat gelap hamya setitik cahaya didepan ku yang dapat aku lihat.

**"Hahahaha.. Bocah , kemarilah .. Hahaha"** , suara yang terdengar agak menyeramkan menggema diruangan ini. aku tidak merasa takut atau ngeri dengan tempat ini , berkat latihan ku dan Kratos-sensei yang menjelajahi semua sarang monster , aku jadi terbiasa. aku sampai di tempat cahaya itu berasal. terlihat penjara ukuran raksasa dan dua buah penerangan seperti obor di kedua sisinya.

"**Akhirnya kau sampai juga bocah , Hahaha. kemarilah.. buka penjara ini untuk ku" **

"hei..siapa disana ? tunjukkan dulu wujud mu "

Lalu terlihat dua mata besar terbuka di balik penjara , warnanya orange menyala dan seperti mata rubah.**"Latihan dengan manusia botak itu membuat ku ,tidak menakutkan ya ? perkenalkan , aku kyubi no yoko. monster yang tersegel didalam tubuh bocah seperti mu"** ucap kyubi

"kyubi ? bukannya kyubi telah mati disegel Hokage ke empat ? monster macam apa diri mu ?" aku agak pusing memikirkannya.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! jangan bermimpi membunuh ku , aku ini makhluk immortal yang tercipta dari chakra yang sangat besar. yondaime hanya mampu menyegel ku saja bocah"** kyubi menjelaskan secara singkat. l

'Pantas saja orang di desa menyebut ku monster , ternyata didalam tubuh ku ada monster yang sangat hebat' batin ku. "Kyubi , bisakah kita berteman ? kau tau kan seperti apa kesepian itu ? aku berharap kita dapap saling berbagi , kyubi" ucapku sambil menundukan kepala.

#End Naruto POV

**'Apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini ? anak yang menarik dan dia serius dalam perkataannya tadi' batin kyubi.**

**"Aku ini monster yang penuh kebencian , bocah ! apakah kau akan tetep berteman dengan ku?" **ucap kyubi , "Aku , aku akan berteman dengan mu dan aku akan menghapus semua kebencian yang ada pada diri mu itu." ucap naruto semangat.

**"Baiklah , mulai sekarang kita berteman , kita adalah patner. kau harus melindungi ku dari incaran orang-orang yang hanya menginginkan kekuatan ku saja dan aku akan melindungi mu , juga memberikan mu mulai dari awal , perkenalkan nama ku Kurama dan kyubi adalah julukan ku" ucap kyubi serius.**

"Hehehe... Aku uzumaki naruto sebagai patner mu akan melindungi mu , karena sekarang kau adalah salah satu yang berharga untuk ku." ucap naruto dengan lantang.

Kyubi pun tersenyum tulus layaknya teman kepada naruto , "**Hei bocah , keluarlah dari sini. seseorang menunggu mu di alam sadar mu" **ucap kurama memberitahu naruto.

"jadi ini dialam bawah sadar ku dan aku belum terbangun dari pingsan ku ? astaga ! baiklah..." naruto agak kebingungan " kurama … bisa ku tunjukan aku jalan kembali" ucap naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**"Kau ini ... konsentrasi , tutup mata mu dan rasakan alam sadar mu sendiri naruto-baka. sudah aku mau tidur lagi . ingat kan diri mu sendiri untuk merenovasi penjara ku ini naruto" **ucap kurama " hah... dasar rubah pemalas" ucap naruto sweetdrop

perlahan naruto menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi ,

#Naruto POV

ku buka mata ku kembali , terlihat putih dan bau khas rumah sakit tercium oleh ku.

"Naruto... benarkah itu diri mu ? " ucap seseorang dan segera menengok ke arah kanan dan terlihat Hokage-jiji yang tampak terlihat tambah tua , ia berjalan agak cepat kearah ku dan langsung memeluk ku yang sedang berbaring. " jiji , iya ini aku naruto. bagaimana keadaan jiji ?" ucapku.

#End Naruto POV

"jiji baik-baik saja naruto , kemana saja diri mu selama ini ? apakah kau diculik naruto?" ucap Hiruzen.

Naruto mulai munceritakan perjalanannya , dari bertemu Kratos dan sampai ia kembali ke dimensinya lagi.

Beberapa jam kemudian , "baiklah naruto , jiji percaya jika nanti kau akan jadi ninja yang hebat" ucap hiruzen. "baik jiji ,apakah apartemen ku masih ada dan apakah aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini ?" , ucap ku ingin tau

" ya , kau sudah boleh pulang ke apartemen mu naruto. jiji sudah menyuruh anbu untuk membersihkan apartemen mu dan jiji juga meninggalkan semua kebutuhan mu disana. termasuk beberapa uang untuk mu",kata hiruzen memberitahu naruto."terimakasih jiji , jiji adalah orang yang berharga untuk ku" ucap naruto.

mereka pun berpisah , naruto segera pulang dan ber istirahat.

"Hoaammmm... sudah sore ya ? bagaimana kalau aku habiskan sore ini dengan berkeliling desa saja ya" ucpa naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"tapi aku harus menyimpan pedang ini dulu" naruto mengambil pedangnya dan mencoba melepaskan rantainya. tenyata tidak bisa. terlintas sebuah ingatan , bahwa pedang yang dipegang naruto sekarang akan terlepas jika pemiliknya sekarat atau mati saja. "huh... merepotkan , a-ha... aku gunakan itu saja" ucap naruto tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. dikembalikan pedangnya kepunggungnya dan menggigit jempol kanannya dan menuliskan sesuatu kanji di dadanya menggunakan darah dan kemudian kanji itu bercahaya segera naruto memasukan pedangnya kedalam tubuhnya , tapi rantai yang menyambung kepedang itu tetep melilit dikedua tangan naruto (Author Note: jadi , yang masuk cuma pedangnya aja. rantainya nggak masuk. bayangin aja tangan naruto CUMA dililit rantai doang). "Hah.. membuat tubuh sebagai media fuinjutsu. Sebaiknya aku simpan juga **Golden fleece **ini" , naruto melepaskan armor ditangan kanannya dan memasukannya juga ke dadanya. setelah selesai , kanji itu pun hilang tanpa bekas.

Naruto segera keluar dari rumahnya , dijalan ia melihat anak sebaya dengannya ditempal latihan , sedang menendang-nendang sebatang pohon.

"178...179..180" ucap anak itu menghitung tendangannya kepohon.

"Hei...itu dapat membuat kaki mu cidera" ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat dan membuktikan diri kepada orang lain bahwa menjadi ninja itu bukan hanya ninjutsu atau apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan chakra. ow iya perkenalkan nama Rock lee " ucap anak itu atau bisa kita sebut Lee.

"hehe.. nama ku Naruto uzumaki, apakah kau tidak dapat menggunakan chakra?" ucap naruto penasaran.

Lee pun menceritakan kehidupannya yang dijauhi teman-temannya karena tidak bisa menggunakan charka dan bagaimana dia hidup dalam kesepian.

"Aku tau perasaan itu , kesepian. aku juga merasakannya lee , mau kah kau menjadi teman ku ?" ucap naruto

"kau serius ? baiklah... mulai hari ini kita adalah teman. hehe" ucap rock lee sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah naruto.

"hehe..bagaimana kalau kita adu tanding ?" ucap naruto.

"baiklah... 1 , 2 , 3 ! mulai!" ucap lee semangat.

Lee memasang kuda-kuda (kaya di canon aja) , naruto juga memasang kuda-kuda , ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dalam posisi agak jongkok (kaya kratos , cari aja gambar kratos kuda-kuda sambil pegang pedang. tapi disini naruto nggak pake pedang).

Lee lari kedepan Naruto lalu diarahkannya tinju ke wajah naruto. dengan sigap naruto langsung menangkis dengan tangan kirinya. lalu naruto menjatuhkan diri kebelakang sambil menendang perut lee dengan kedua lee terpental kebelakang. sebelum naruto jatuh tergeletak naruto menahan badannya dengan kedua tangannya lalu salto kebelaakng dan berdiri dengan sempurna.

Lee tidak mau kalah , langsung berlari lagi kearah kanan naruto dan langsung melakukan tendangan kearah kaki naruto dengan kaki kiri. reflek ,naruto lompat berusaha menghindari serangan lee , lee menyeringai lalu menendang pinggang naruto yang melompat dengan kaki kanannya. membuat naruto terpental tapi masih dapat berdiri dengan sempurna lagi.

"Cukup lee , kita satu sama . aku tak mau melukai teman ku sendiri." ucap naruto dan langsung di setujui oleh Lee.

"Baiklah lee aku pulang dulu ya , lain kali aku akan lebih kuat dari mu. jadi , berhati-hati lah. hehehe" ucap naruto langsung pergi dan tak lupa melambaikan tangan kearah lee.

'hah.. akhirnya aku memiliki teman juga' batin naruto. Matahari mulai tenggelam , disaat itu langit memancarkan warna jingga. ' Sore yang indah , terkadang aku merasa hidup ini sudah tidak berwarna lagi tapi kadang aku juga merasa hidup ini sangat berwarna." Batin naruto lagi , diperjalanan ia melihat seorang anak yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai , dengan lambang kipas di belakang bajunya.

"lihatlah uchiha itu , kasian sekali dia. klan uchiha dibantai habis beberapa bulan yang lalu" ucap seorang gadis kepada teman disampingnya .

"iya , aku dengar kakaknya sendiri yang membantai klan uchiha itu. tragis sekali ya" ucap teman gadis itu sambil berjalan melewati naruto.

'jadi , klan uchiha telah dibantai. kasihan dia , pasti dia akan balas dendam kepada kakaknya dan dirinya akan tenggelam di jurang kebencian.' batin naruto setelah mendengar percakapan kedua gadis yang lewat tadi. ' sebaiknya aku pulang' kata naruto segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

sampai dirumah naruto segera membuka pintu dan agak heran karena sesuatu barang yang ada di atas meja , naruto segera mendekatinya dan ada sebuah catatan kecil di sana.

Naruto , besok kau akan masuk akademi. walau kau sudah berlatih dengan keras , kau harus tetap bersosialisasi dengan anak yang sebaya dengan mu. besok kau harus datang jam 7 pagi , segala keperluan sekolah mu sudah jiji siapkan.

begitulah isi suratnya , naruto segera tersenyum dan berteriak kegirangan. "Horeee.. aku akan memiliki banyak teman besok" ucap naruto senang.

naruto segera mandi , makan lalu istirahat.

keesokan harinya , naruto sedang bersiap-siap . setelah selesai naruto melirik jam weekernya ,jam menunjukan pukul 06:45 .masih ada waktu untuk ke akademi , naruto segera mengambil tas dan setelah itu keluar dan mengunci apartemennya. naruto segera berjalan menuju akademi , para penduduk dijalan sempat heran karena sudah lama tidak melihat naruto dan dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari yang dulu membuat dirinya susah dikenali. sesampainya diakademi naruto langsung disambut oleh seorang guru akademi yang bernama Iruka.

#Iruka POV

Hari ini aku mendapat siswa baru di akademi konoha , setelah diberitahu oleh hokage-sama ternyata siswa ini adalah jinchuriki kyubi. aku agak terkejut mendengarnya , bagaimana tidak , jika aku mendengar kata kyubi maka pasti akan teringat orang tua ku yang meninggal karena insiden penyerangan kyubi beberapa tahun. tapi hokage-sama menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan bocah ini atau bisa ku panggil naruto uzumaki . aku terharu mendengar perjuangan naruto dalam kerasnya hidup yang ia jalani. Aku sadar kematian orang tua ku bukan karena naruto tapi memang begitulah jalan takdir seorang ninja.

"ehem..permisi sensei,apakah hokage-sama memberitahu jika ada murid baru ?" ucap anak itu menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"ah…maaf aku sedikit melamun. Perkenalkan nama ku Iruka Amino , atau kau bisa memanggil ku iruka-sensei saja. Aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas mu." ucapku ramah.

" Nama ku Naruto uzumaki , Iruka-sensei." Ucap anak itu atau Naruto.

"Ya ya… aku tau itu Naruto. Sekarang mari kita kekelas" ucap ku , "Ha-I sensei" ucap naruto dengan semangat, aku senang melihat naruto semangat seperti itu , dia seperti bayangan ku dimasa lalu.

#End Iruka POV

Mereka pun langsung berjalan kearah kelas , "naruto kau tunggu disini dulu , jika ku panggil kau baru masuk. Kau mengerti naruto ?" ucap iruka . " ya aku mengerti Iruka-sensei" ucap naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

Didalam kelas suasana sangat ramai , iruka yang masuk pun tampak tidak diperhatikan.

"Anak-anak tolong perhatikan" ucap iruka kalem , tampak tidak membuahkan hasil iruka terbawa emosi dan … "DIAM DAN PERHATIKAN!" ucap iruka dengan teriak-teriak. Seketika kelas menjadi sunyi murid-murid langsung dalan posisi rapi. " Hah… kalian ini merepotkan , baiklah kita punya teman baru hari ini. Naruto silahkan maasuk" ucap iruka sambil menoleh kearah pintu.

Naruto pun masuk dan berjalan kearah Iruka. " nah naruto , perkenalkan dirimu" ucpa iruka.

"Hai semua , perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian dapat memanggilku naruto. Cita-cita ku menjadi hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah shinobi" ucap naruto lantang. Iruka pun hanya tersenyum " Baiklah naruto , kau boleh duduk di.. ummm…disamping HInata Hyuga. Hinata tolong angkat tangan mu" ucap iruka.

"Ha-I sensei" Hinata mengangkat tangannya sambil tertunduk malu. Naruto segera menuju kearah mejanya dan duduk di samping hinata. Ia sempat melihat rock lee di meja paling belakang. "Hei.. Nama ku Naruto , salam kenal." Ucap naruto sambil mengajak salaman , hinata pun menerima salam naruto , " Nama ku Hinata Hyuga , salam kenal juga Naruto-san" ucap hinata agak terbata-bata.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Hinata-chan" ucap naruto

"iya , naruto-kun " ucap hinata malu karena dipanggil seperti itu oleh naruto.

"ya.. begitu lebih baik" ucap naruto

"baik lah anak-anak , perhatikan , kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita" ucap Iruka.

#Skip time (Cerita di akademi sama kaya dicanon)

#Naruto POV

Dua tahun berlalu tak terasa , aku menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh warna dengan teman-teman ku. aku juga sering berlatih di hutan kematian , aku berhasil menguasai magic yang pernah diberikan oleh Kratos-sensei , seperti **Thyphon's bane **(panah yang diambil dari mata titan/monster yang bernama Thyphon, dapat mengeluarkan angin topan) ,** Cronos Rage **( mengeluarkan petir dalam jangkauan 5meter , menurut ingatan yang ku dapat magic ini berasal dari pemimpin para monster yang bernama Cronos) , **Head of Euryale **(kepala dari Euryale yang dapat membuat musuh menjadi batu jika melihatnya) , **Atlas Quake **(magic ini diberikan oleh monster yang bernama atlas , magic ini menyebabkan gempa diradius tertentu).

Aku juga melatih stamina , fisik , kenjutsu , ninjutsu , taijutsu dan fuinjutsu ku , semuanya hamper ku masteri dalam usia ku yang menginjak 10 tahun ini. Ow iya , aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik , berawal ketika aku hendak mengambil ** Blade of Athena **ku , tidak ku sangka aku malah mengambil sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru , menurut ingatan Kratos-sensei ini adalah ** Blade of Olympus ,**senjata dewa zeus yang direbut oleh Kratos-sensei , dan ketika aku ingin mengambil lagi , aku malah mendapat sebuah tombak berwarna ungu atau bisa kita sebut **Spear of Destiny **, juga ada **Barbarian Hammer **, palu yang sangat besar , pada awalnya aku tidak dapat mengangkat palu ini tapi sekarang aku hampir memasteri semua senjata-senjata ini.

Akademi sebentar lagi akan mengadakan tes kelulusan dan kelayakan menjadi ninja. Aku tinggal menunggu nama ku dipanggil. Dan…

" Naruto uzumaki , segera menuju kelapangan." Ucap Iruka-sensei

Aku segera kelapangan dan berdiri menghadap ke arah juri , "Naruto , coba peragakan kawarimi , bunshin dan sebuah jutsu yang kau kuasai" ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Ha-i Sensei" ucap ku. Dan … boft! Aku merubah diri menjadi sebatang kayu dan muncul di belakang posisi awal jarak 5meter , lalu aku membentuk segel tangan, **kagebunshin no jutsu !** aku membuat 2 bunshin sempurna dan membuat para juri tercengang. Setelah itu aku melompat dan ku buat segel tangan **Katon: Dai endan **( tembakan peluru api ) aku lesatkan jutsu itu ke udara dan Duuarr! Jutsu itu meledak di udara.

"Selamat naruto, kau…Lulus!" ucap iruka-sensei , dan aku pun lompat-lompat kegirangan. "Horee… selangkah menuju cita-citaku.. hehehe" ucap ku dengan senyuman lima jari ku.

"Naruto, silahkan pilih Hitai ate mu di meja sana" ucap iruka-sensei sambil menunjuk arah kanan.

"baik sensei , terimakasih" ucap ku , setelah itu aku langsung bergegas mengambil Hitai ate ku. Aku memilih yang besinya saja , karena aku punya rencana untuk memasangnya di baju ku.

#End Naruto POV

TBC

**Huft….ternyata masih bisa update ceritanya. Makasih atas saran dan review nya. Saran dan masukan yang para reader berikan sangat berguna sekali. Di chapter ini masih menjelaskan kehidupan naruto dan magic juga senjatanya.**

**Senjata :**

**-Blade of Athena ( pedang kembar yang di sisi bawahnya terdapat rantai yang mengikat ke pedang dan tagan pengguna)**

**-Blade of Olympus ( Pedang besar dengan warna biru di bagian tengahnya)**

**-Spear of Destiny ( tombak berwarna ungu yang kedua sisinya tajam dan bersifat fleksible)**

**-Barbarian Hammer ( Palu raksasa dengan gaya barbarian)**

**Magic :**

**-Atlas Quake**

**-Head of Euryale**

**-Cronos Rage**

**-Typon's Bane**

**Perlengkapan :**

**-Golden Fleece ( Armor untuk tangan kanan , berwarna emas. Dapat mementalkan kekuatan lawan)**

**-(Masih Rahasia)**

**Di lanjutan ini pun mungkin masuh terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jadi , harap maklumi.**

**Berikan saran dan kritik lewat Reviwe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : The Legend Of Ninja**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Kratos bukan milik saya.**

**Warning : Gaje,Alur agak ngawur,sedikit terinspirasi dari game God of War 2,sudah diusahain memperbaiki kata-kata , OCC.**

**Genre : Adventure , sedikit Romance ( mungkin )**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Sumary : Setelah dilatih untuk mampu bertahan hidup , Naruto pulang ke konoha . Naruto sudah cukup kehilangan sensei nya dan berusaha melindungi apa yang berharga baginya sekali lagi , Naruto juga mulai berteman dengan Kyubi.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya ? Langsung baca aja !**

Naruto sangat senang hari ini , Naruto lulus dengan mudah berkat latihannya selama ini. ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kedai ramen.

"paman teuchi , ramen jumbonya satu ya" ucap naruto

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naruto , ow iya bagaimana tes mu hari ini ?" ucap teuchi sambil merebus mie.

"Sukses paman , aku berhasil lulus. dan aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat nantinya , kak Ayame dimana paman ?"

"Wah...selamat ya naruto. kakak percaya kau bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat dimasa yang akan datang. ngomong-ngomong ada apa mencari kakak? kau kangen dengan ku ya naruto? hehe " ucap Ayame yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Kangen ? ummmm... bisa jadi bisa jadi." ucap naruto yang agak salah tingkah karena ucapan Ayame.

"Selamat ya naruto , sebagai hadiah dari kami , kau boleh mengambil 5 piring Ramen secara gratis. Ayame ini antarkan pesanan Naruto" ucap teuchi sambil menyodorkan mangkok berisi ramen kepada ayame.

"Ini naruto ramennya , Makanlah yang banyak agar cepat besar dan cepat jadi pacar ku.. hahaha" goda Ayame.

"kakak berhentilah menggoda ku" ucap naruto dengan pipi yang agak memerah menahan malunya.

"Selamat makan" ucap naruto dan segera menyantap makanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah selesai dengan acara makannya. " uhhh kenyang... aku sudah selesai paman teuchi , terimakasih ya ramen gratisnya. aku pulang dulu . sampai jumpa kak ,paman." Naruto tidak langsung pulang ,dia ingin latihan dulu. karena hari masih siang dan masih banyak waktu. setelah sampai di tengah hutan kematian , Naruto segera membuat segel tangan. **Kagebunshin no jutsu** , boft boft. muncul 3 bunshin didepan naruto.

"Kalian bagi tugas , kau yang paling kiri asah kemampuan kenjutsu dan taijutsu. kau yang tengah kau asah kemampuan ninjutsu , tingkatkan efek kerusakan di setiap jutsu. kau yang terakhir , pelajari segel ruang dan waktu. kalian mengerti ?" ucap naruto yang asli.

"Ha'i master" ucap ke tiga bunshin itu langsung berpencar .

Naruto segera menutup matanya , konsentrasi.

Naruto membuka matanya kembali dan dirinya sudah ada di hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas. dengan angin sepoi-sepoi , ada seekor rubah raksasa yang tengah tertidur pulas disana. "Hei rubah jelek bangunlah... ayo latih aku cara menggunakan chakra mu itu."ucap naruto memandang malas kearah kurama.

"Huu.. mengganggu saja ku bocah , ow iya aku belum sempat berterimakasih karena kau sudah merenovasi segel ditubuh mu ini" ucap kurama.

#Flashback beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Naruto tengah berdiri menghadap bunshinnya sendiri di hutan kematian.

"Aku akan melepas segel yang ada ditunuh ku ini , kalau tubuh ku sudah menunjukkan reaksinya kau harus segera memasang segel yang sudah aku buat diperut ku , kau mengerti ?" ucap naruto kepada bunshinnya.

" ya master aku mengerti" ucap bunshin naruto.

"baiklah kita mulai" naruto segera masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan segera melepas segel kurungan kurama. sebelum ia berhasil , seorang dengan wajah tampan memakai jubah dengan kanji hokage memegang tangannya , " Naruto , Jangan buka segelnya. kau akan mati jika melepaskan segel itu" ucapnya.

"siapa anda ? kenapa bisa anda di sini ?" ucap naruto agak kaget.

"Aku sering dipanggil Yondaime hokage di konoha atau Minato namikaze atau kau bisa memanggil ku 'Ayah' " ucap Minato.

" A-ayah ? jadi aku anak seorang hokage ?" ucap naruto kaget.

"Ya aku ini ayah mu naruto , maafkan aku tidak bisa merawat mu di usia yang begitu muda ini naruto. maaf juga karena telah menjadikan mu seorang jinchuriki" ucap minato ter tunduk sedih.

" ayah..." naruto mendekat dan memeluk minato " kau tidak salah ayah , ayah sudah melakuan yang benar sebagai hokage. aku mengerti perasaan seperti itu ayah" ucap naruto.

"Jadi ? kenapa kau hendak melepaskan segel itu naruto" kata minato serius.

**"Hei kalian ayah dan anak , berisik sekali. diam dan tenanglah."**ucap kurama tiba-tiba.

"Ayah , aku hanya ingin mengganti segelnya saja. tidak usah khawatir aku sudah berteman dengan kyubi atau kurama" ucap naruto.

**"Heii minato berikan setengah chakra ku lagi yang kau segel di diri mu" **ucap kurama agak keras.

"Jadi ? kalian sudah berteman ? bagus lah. baiklah kurama , Naruto ayah akan memberikan setengah chakra kyubi yang ada pada ayah. ini akan menghabiskan chakra ayah. ayah hanya berpesan kepada mu agar tidak jatuh kejalan yang salah. mungkin ibu mu suatu saat akan mengunjungi mu naruto". ucap minat , setelah itu ia menghadap kearah penjara dan mengarahkan tangan nya ke kurama. seketika chakra berwarna orange keluar dari tubuh minato dan masuk ke dalam tubuh kurama.

Perlahan minato menghilang , "hiks hiks" naruto tertunduk sedih.

**"sudahlah naruto , sekarang lanjutkan kegian yang tertunda tadi."**ucap kurama.

Narto segera membuka segel yang ada di penjara itu dan di alam sadar tampak tubuh naruto diselimuti chakra kurama. bunshin naruto segera membuat segel tangan dan tampak di jari-jari bunshin itu muncul chakra berwarna hitam pekat dan langsung memegang kepala naruto yang asli. **Fuinjutsu : Orochi Seal .** diperut naruto segelnya berubah bentuk. seperti tato ular yang melingkar.

#Flashback off

"ya sama-sama kurama , ayo kita latihan kurama" ucap naruto

" Hah… merepotkan. Baiklah , kau sudah menguasai ekor satu kan ? sekarang kita ketahap ke dua. Kembalilah dan aku akan memberikan chakra ku untuk kau stabilkan di tubuh mu. Kalau tidak kuat segera lambaikan tangan ke kamera" ucap kurama.

"HAH ? Kau kira ini acara seperti yang di televisi apa ?!" ucap naruto agak kesal

"Selera humor mu rendah bocah… HAHAHA" ucap kurama lagi

"Baiklah , aku segera keluar" ucap naruto segera konsentrasi. Kembali kea lam sadar , Naruto langsng diberi chakra yang sanag banyak oleh kurama , Naruto berusaha menyetabilkan chakra itu. Naruto hampir saja di kuasai oleh chakra negatif itu , tapi untung lah naruto dapat bertahan dan akhirnya berhasil menstabilkan chakra itu di tubuhnya.

Staminanya hampir terkuras habis , Hari pun menjelang malam. Naruto menonaktifkan semua bunshinnya dan tersenyum puas. Setelah mendapatkan ingatan dari pulang dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah. Sampai dirumah naruto segera mandi , makan dan istirahat.

Skip time . Keesokan harinya ,

"oke , selamat kepada kalian yang lulus dari tes kemarin. bagi yang belum jangan berkecil hati , tetap semangat." ucap iruka . "baik sekarang sensei akan mengumumkan pembagian team kepada kalian" lanjut iruka. Iruka melihat sebentar kearah naruto dan melihat Hitai ate naruto ternyata dipasangnya di dada kanannya (kaya tag name)

Team 7

Sasuke uchiha , Hinata Hyuga dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan jounin pembimbing Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8

Shino Aburame , Kiba Inizuka , Dan Sakura Haruno.

Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi.

Team 9

Rock Lee , Tenten , Neji Hyuga.

Jounin pembimbing Might Guy.

Team 10

Ino Yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara , Choji Akimichi.

Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi

"Wah.. setim dengan teme dan Hinata-chan ya" ucap naruto.

"Hm..Dobe" Ucap Sasuke datar

Kelaspun ramai , apa lagi duo fansgirl sasuke tak lain tak bukan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka mengeluh karena tidak satu tim dengan idola mereka.

"Sabar Sakura-chan , Ino-chan . pasti masih ada kesempatan kok" ucap Hinata menghibur.

"Kau enak Hinata-chan bisa setim dengan sasuke-kun , sedangkan kami berdua tidak setim dengan sasuke-kun. Iyakan pig" ucap sakura lirih.

"Iya jidat , tapi aku tak akan menyerah ! aku harus mendapatkan sasuke-kun" ucap Ino.

"Apa kau bilang ? sasuke-kun itu hanya milik ku tau!" ucap sakura agak emosi.

Dan perang klasik pun terjadi , "Anak-anak yang sensei sebutkan namanya tadi , perhatikan ! satu jam kedepan kalian akan dijemput oleh pembimbing kalian. Murid selain itu boleh pulang" Ucap iruka.

Skip time , 3 jam kemudian.

"Hah… kemana sih sensei pembimbing kita ? aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" ucap naruto emosi.

"Dobe.. aku setuju dengan mu" ucap sasuke dengan ekspresi agak emosi.

Lain dengan hinata , dia masih sabar menunggu senseinya.

"Sabarlah naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun . sebentar lagi paling sensei kita datang" ucap hinata.

Dan… Boft!

"Maaf aku terlambat , aku tadi bertemu nenek yang hendak menyebrang jalan sebagai ninja yang baik aku menolongnya. Setelah itu aku bertemu kucing hitam dan aku memutar jalan untuk menghindari sial. Akhirnya aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"alasan macam apa itu! Sangat tidak masuk akal!" ucap naruto emosi.

"hm" ucap sasuke dan hinata bersama-sama.

"Baiklah , temui aku diatap akademi" ucap kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan shunshin no jutsu.

Mereka pun langsung ke atap akademi , sampai disana mereka melihat sensei pembimbing mereka baring sambil membaca sebuah buku novel.

"ah... kalian sudah sampai rupanya , baiklah sekarang kita masuk sesi perkenalan . sebutkan nama , hobi , kesukaan , ketidak sukaan dan cita-cita" ucap kakashi.

"a-ano bagaimana kalau sensei dulu yang memperkenalkan diri ?" ucap polos hinata.

"Baiklah , Nama ku Hatake Kakashi , kesukaan adalah ketidaksukaan ku dan begitu pun sebaliknya. hobi ku , kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya , cita-cita ku belum terpikir oleh ku. sekarang giliran kau hyuga-san" ucap kakashi.

"Nama ku Hinata Hyuga , kesukaan ku menyiram tanaman , ketidaksukaan ku adalah ketidakadilan. hobi...ummm membaca buku merawat tanaman , cita-cita menjadi ninja yang hebat agar di akui oleh ayah ku" ucap hinata dengan agak terbata-bata.

"giliran kau pirang"ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk naruto.

"Nama ku Naruto uzumaki , kesukaan ku ramen , ketidaksukaan ku diacuhkan dan tidak punya teman , hobi ku latihan dan cita-cita ku menjadi hokage terhebat dikonoha ini." ucap naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Giliran mu emo" ucap kakashi sambil menatap sasuke.

"Hm. namaku Sasuke uchiha , kesukaan tidak ada , ketidaksukaan banyak. hobi ku tidak ada . cita-cita atau lebih tepatnya ambisi ku , membunuh orang yang membantai klan ku dan membangun klan ku lagi" ucap sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"baiklah , besok datang ke training ground 7 kita akan mengadakan tes menjadi ninja yang sesungguhnya. jangan makan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya". ucap kakashi langsung pergi.

" Naruto-kun , Sasuke-kun aku pulang duluan ya. sampai jumpa" ucap Hinata langsung pergi juga.

"Hah... merepotkan. kau mau kemana teme ?" tanya naruto kepada sasuke.

"bukan urusan mu dobe , urusi saja urusan mu" ucap sasuke.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan naruto sendiri , Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya berteman cukup baik , hanya memang sifat uchiha yang dingin membuat sasuke agak tertutup. Naruto pernah menasehati sasuke , dendam bukan jalan satu-satunya menyelesaikan sebuah masalah , dendam kebencian hanya akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian. Jalan pikir sasuke pun sudah berubah akibat ucapan naruto tersebut.

"Hah...lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan konoha saja, mungkin banyak informasi yang belum aku ketahui tentang dunia shinobi ini." Ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke perpustakaan konoha , disana ia membaca tentang lima desa besra yang ada di Negara api , tentang kage di lima Negara tersebut , juga tentang hubungan antara desa di Negara api. Hari pun menjelang sore , Naruto segera pulang kerumahnya dan segera mandi. Naruto memutuskan untuk makan diluar rumah,

"Hah… malam yang indah , aku berharap dunia ini selalu damai tanpa ada peperangan" batin naruto. Naruto segera berjalan kekedai ramen. Ditengah jalan ia bertemu sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan, "Hei sasuke , msu kemana kau ?" ucap naruto menyapa sasuke ,

"aku hanya mencari udara segar Dobe , aku tebak kau pasti sedang menuju kedai ramen , iya kan?" ucap sasuke dengan tampang khas uchiha.

"Hehe.. kau tau saja teme , ku mau ikut ? aku traktir kok" ucap naruto menawarkan.

"Baiklah , aku ikut." Ucap sasuke , mereka pun segera kekedai ramen.

Selesai makan , mereka berpisah untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya , Naruto segera berangkat ke training ground 7 dengan membawa bekal.

Sampai disana ternyata masih sepi , Naruto segera masuk kea lam bawah sadarnya.

"Hai kurama , si rubah pemalas.. hihihi" ucap naruto sambil mengejek kurama.

"**selera humor mu rendah bocah , itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Ada apa kau kemari naruto?" **ucap kurama.

"tidak apa-apa kurama ,aku hanya meminta saran mu. Apakah aku harus mengeluarkan semua kemampuan ku ?" Tanya naruto.

"**menurutku tidak usah saja , gunakan kekuatan mu seperlinya saja." **Ucap kurama.

"Baiklah kurama , terimakasih atas saran mu" ucap kurama.

Naruto segera kembali kealam sadarnya. Ternyata sasuke dan hinata sudah ada di sana juga,

"sejak kapan kalian disini sasuke , Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah dari tadi naruto-kun , naruto-kun sedang apa tadi ?" ucap Hinata.

"Hm.." sasuke menambahkan.

"Ah.. aku hanya tertidur tadi , apakah Kakashi-sensei belum datang?" Tanya naruto lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei belum datang dobe , sudah satu jam kita disini. Sepertinya dia memeang sering telat" ucap sasuke.

Skip time , dua jam kemudian.

"Hah… sensei ini sangat menyebalkan" ucap naruto dengan raut muka cemberut.

Boft ..tiba-tiba kakashi muncul dibelakang mereka , "baiklah kita mulai tes kita , sensei akan jelaskan peraturannya. Sederhana , Kalian hanya perlu merebut sua buah lonceng ini dari ku. Dan yang tidak dapat lonceng akan diikat ditiang tengah lapangan ini , aku juga akan makan di depannya. Dan akan ku kembalikan ke akademi. Mengerti?" ucap kakashi.

"Ha'i sensei , dan hilangkan kebiasaan telat mu itu" ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

" ya ya , sekarang , Mulai!" ucap kakashi dan Naruto juga yang lain langsung berpencar untuk bersembunyi di dalam hutan didekat lapangan tersebut.

"mereka lumayan berbakat menjadi ninja. Langsung tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan" batin kakashi.

Naruto dan yang lain berkumpul dan berdiskusi cara untuk merebut lonceng itu , "baiklah , kita akan menyusun rencana untuk merebut lonceng itu. Dengarkan baik-baik" ucap sasuke, mereka pun segera mendekat dan berbisik-bisik.

Ditempat kakashi , dia sedang membaca buku novel dengan santainya. Lalu naruto muncul tiba-tiba di belakang kakashi dan mencoba menerjang kakashi . reflek, kakashi hanya menggeserkan badannya dan mengangkap tangan naruto dan melemparkan ke kanan.

Boft! "jadi hanya bunshin ya? Mencaritau kemampuan lawan dengan bunshin, taktik awal yang baik" ucap kakashi.

Dan sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke muncul didepan kakashi. Mereka langsung membuat segel tangan dan

Sasuke , "**katon : gokakyo no jutsu" **(bola api besar)

Naruto , "**futon ; hanachiri mai no jutsu" **(tornado raksasa)

Serangan gabungan naruto dan sasuke menciptakan tornado api. Kakashi juga segera membuat segel tangan. Tapi , sebelum segel tangan itu selesai muncul Hinata di belakang kakashi yang langsung menotok kedua bahu kakashi sehingga kakashi tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya.

Kakashi sedikit panik lalu melakukan shushin kea rah kanan menjauh dari tornado api itu.

Naruto segera membuat segel tangan , **"doton :tsuchi kairo"**(mengurung seseorang dalam kunah tanah) , kubah tanah segera muncul melindungi Hinata. Dan Durarr! Ledakan dahsyat terjadi.

Kakashi melihat itu langsung menghela nafas lega , "untung aku masih bisa mengindar dari jutsu mematikan itu" batin kakashi.

Naruto dan yang lain segera muncul didepan kakashi dan menunjukan lonceng yang mereka rebut kearah kakashi. "baiklah , kalian semua lulus . inti dari tes ini adalah kerjasama tim. Dan kalian sudah melakukan itu. Selamat untuk kalian semua , aku akan ke kantor hokage dulu untuk melapor. Dan kalian boleh makan siang sekarang" ucap kakashi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya yang sudah tidak kaku lagi. Dan langsung pergi dengan shushin.

"Hore ! kita lulus teme , Hinata-chan"ucap naruto yang langsung merangkul sasuke dan hinata yang posisinya tepat ditengah mereka berdua.

"Hm… ini juga berkat strategi ku tau , sebagai gantinya kau ahrus mentraktir aku jus tomat dobe" ucap sasuke.

Hinata hanya diam dan merona karena dirangkul oleh naruto , merekapun makan siang bersama-sama.

Skip time beberapa minggu kemudian.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan setimnya telah mengerjakan beberapa misi rank D. mereka sedang melapor ke kantor hokage dan meminta misi lagi dan kali ini mereka meminta dengan rank yang lebih tinggi.

"hokage-jiji berikan kami misi yang lebih menantang lagi. Masa hanya misi rank D terus" ucap naruto memohon.

"Iya hokage-sama , tim kami saja yang belum mendapat misi rank lain selain rank D" ucap sasuke menambahkan.

"baiklah , kakashi apa mereka sudah siap?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada kakashi.

"sudah hokage-sama , mereka sangat siap" jawab kakashi.

"Inu , panggilkan klien kita." Perintah Hiruzen kepada seorang anbu.

"Ha'i hokage-sama" ucap anbu tsb.

Masuklah orang tua yang memegang botol sake(arak) , "jadi ini ninja yang akan mengawalku? Mereka terlihat lemah" ucap orang itu. Naruto dan sasuke agak geram dengan perkataan orang itu.

"Tazuna-san , meraka ini kuat. Aku rasa cukup untuk mengawal mu pulang" ucap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah , aku sewa mereka." Ucap Tazuna.

"Baiklah tim 7 , berkumpul di gerbang konoha 1 jam lagi" ucap kakashi.

"Ha'i sensei" ucap mereka serempak. Lalu mereka pulang mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawa.

Skip time ajalah.

Tim 7 dan Tazuna berjalan jauh dari konoha. Tujuan mereka adalah nami no kuni. Sebuah desa kecil didekat kirigakure.

Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan sesuatu , insting ninjanya mengatakan bahwa ada menengok ke kakashi , sasuke dan hinata secara bergantian. mereka pun tampak sudah mengerti dan benar saja.

Crashhh! tubuh kakashi sensei terbelah menjadi dua. lalu muncul dua orang yang Naruto kenal bernama Gozu dan Meizu , mereka adalah Missing Nin dari kirigakure.

"Sasuke , Hinata-chan lindungi Tazuna-san , biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. jika aku kesulitan , aku akan meminta bantuan mu sasuke" ucap naruto.

"baiklah , hati-hati dobe/Naruto-kun" ucap sasuke dan hinata bersamaan. mereka segera membawa Tazuna ke area yang cukup aman.

Naruto segera menggigit jempol dan membuat kanji di dadanya. setelah itu naruto mengambil **Golden Fleece **dan memasangnya ditangan kanan. juga mengambil **Blade of Athena's .** Sasuke dan hinata agak kaget karena naruto dapat mengeluarjan senjata dari tubuhnya.

"Satu sudah gugur , selanjutnya dia . saudara ku" ucap meizu.

"ya saudara ku , kita habisi juga tikus yang ini" ucap Gozu.

Mereka pun menyerang naruto dengan rantai tajam mereka , Naruto berusaha menangkis serangan tersebut. naruto balas menyerang dengan melemparkan pedangnya satu kearah Meizu dan satu kearah Gozu dan memainkan tangannya kekira ke kanan untuk menggerakan pedangnya itu. Gozu dan Meizu agak kewalahan menahan serangan-serangan naruto. dan Meizu pun melompat tinggi menghindari serangan pedang naruto. Naruto menyeringai dan menarik pedangnya , menangkap dan menyimpannya di punggungnya.

**Typhone Bane **, Naruto mengeluarkan panah anginnya memegangnya dengan tangan kiri. dan segera mengincar Meizu. dan..

**Drago Senkyu :Suzaku **( panah naga angin pencabik) , anak panah melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Meizu. sial bagi Meizu karena tak sempat menghindarinya.

Jleb , Anak panah sukses menancap di perut Meizu . tidak hanya sampai situ , anak panahnya pun meledak , membuat sel sel di tubuh meizu rusak parah.

Bruk! tubuh meizu membentur tanah dengan keadaan sekarat.

"sial kau bocah , beraninya kau membuat saudara ku terluka. rasakan ini!" ucap Gozu melempar rantainya kearah naruto. Naruto segera menarik busur dan menembakannya kearaj rantai Gozu. dan rantai itu pun rusak akibat berbenturan dengan panah naruto.

Naruto segera mengincar Gozu lagi dan wush! panah melesat kearah gozu dan 'jleb' panah menancap tepat didada Gozu dan meledak. membuat Gozu tewas seketika. Naruto menghilangkan **Typhon Bane**nya. dan mendatangi teman-temannya.

"kau hebat Naruto , tapi suatu hari aku akan melampaui mu naruto" ucap Sasuke.

"kutunggu itu Sasuke , kalian tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya naruto.

"ya kami tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun , kau hebat naruto-kun" ucap hinata kepada naruto.

Boft , Kakashi muncul didepan mereka semua. yang membuat Tazuna kaget dan menganga lebar karena dipikir kakashi sudah mati. "tenang lah pak tua , aku belum mati. aku tadi hanya ingin mengetes murid-murid ku". ucap kakashi menenangkan Tazuna.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanana , Tazuna -san kearah mana kita sekarang?" tanya kakashi.

"lurus saja kakashi-san , kita akan melewati sungai lalu kita akan segera sampai dirumah ku"

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 , Naruto disini kelihatannya over power ya ? tapi tetap saja anak usia 10 tahun . jadi masih belum mampu menguasai secara optimal. ow iya , thanks yang sudah kasih saran dan kritikan. slalu berusaha diperbaiki lagi. maaf jika masih ada kata yang salah atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. disini juga aku belum bisa masukin pairingnya karena naruto masih anak-anak. nggak baguskan kalau usia 10 tahun sudah dimasukin adegan romance. Posisi Sakura disini digantiin sama hinata , sasuke dan Hinata Agak OCC. Naruto sifatnya disini kaya dicanonnya , tapi akibat latihan dengan Kratos sifatnya agak pendiam sedikit.**

**Kasih Masukan , saran dan kritik lewat Reviwe ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto : The Legend of Ninja**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Kratos bukan milik saya , OC milik saya.**

**Warning : Gaje , Alur berantakan , Sedikit terinspirasi dari Game God Of War 2 ,Harap dimaklumkan jika ada salah kata atau salah cerita karena saya bukan seseorang yang pandai menulis cerita. **

**Sumary : Setelah dilatih untuk mampu bertahan hidup , Naruto pulang ke konoha . Naruto sudah cukup kehilangan sensei nya dan berusaha melindungi apa yang berharga baginya sekali lagi , Naruto juga mulai berteman dengan Kyubi.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya ? Langsung baca aja !**

Skip time. ( ceritanya kaya di canon aja , Cuma sekarang Sasuke mengambil pedang Zabusa untuk dijadikan senjatanya.)

#Naruto POV

empat hari setelah kami pulang dari dari Nami no kuni. Aku , Sasuke dan hinata sering latihan bersama di Training Ground 7. Mereka sering bertanya dan meminta ku mengajari mereka , Dan selama 2 hari ini kami belajar taijutsu , kenjutsu dan dasar-dasar ninja seperti memanjat bidang vertikal dan berjalan di atas air dengan bantuan chakra. Sasuke juga sudah mempelajari teknik-teknik kuncian ,Sedangkan Hinata meminta ku membimbingnya untuk mempelajari teknik-teknik taijutsu klan Hyuga yang dia tidak mengerti di dalam sebuah gulungan pemberian ayahnya. Sebenarnya kami di berikan waktu luang lima hari untuk istirahat , tapi kami sudah merasa fit setelah istirahat , jadinya kami memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlatih. Ow iya , sasuke juga sudah bisa mengaktifkan doujutsu uchiha , sharingan. Saat kami melawan haku di Nami no kuni.

"Dobe , bagaimana kalau kita adu tanding ?" ucap Sasuke mengajak ku.

"Baiklah teme ,Hinata-chan awasi kami ya. Kalau kami terbawa suasana tolong peringati kami" ucap ku sambil menoleh dan tersenyum kearah hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya , sepertinya dia malu melihat senyuman ku .. hehe. Tapi ku akui hinata-chan itu cantik dan anggun.

"Baiklah Naruto kita mulai" ucap sasuke segera melompat ke tengah lapangan dan aku juga mengikutinya.

Sasuke sekarang membawa pedang Kubikiribocho di belakang punggungnya. Aku lalu mengambil sebuah kunai di kamtong ninja ku. Dan berlari kearah sasuke.

Ku coba menendang perut sasuke dengan kaki kanan tapi dapat ditahan oleh sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia membuah kaki ku dan segera menendang kepala ku. Aku menunduk dan menyayat kaki sasuke dengan kunai tadi.

Sasuke segera melompat dan berputar diudara , diakhiri dengan tendangan kaki kanan yang mengarah tepat di atas kepala ku. Aku pun terkena serangan sasuke dan terjatuh dalam keadaan terlentang.

#End Naruto POV

"Bagaimana Dobe ? apa kau mengaku kalah ?" ucap sasuke kepada naruto.

Terlihat naruto berusaha bangkit dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"menyerah maksud mu teme ? itu tidak akan." Naruto segera melempar kunai kearah sasuke dan tentu saja dapat didhindari dengan bersamaan naruto telah selesai membuat segel tangan.

"**Raiton : Hiraishin no jutsu" **( teknik petir : gerak kilat dewa petir). Wush wush wush ! gerakan naruto tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa. Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Naruto telah kembali ke posisi awal , jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama Naruto tampak tidak melakukan apapun karena saking cepatnya kecepatan naruto. Hinata pun tampak terkejut dengan jutsu yang digunakan naruto.

"uhuk uhuk , sial jutsu apa itu naruto?" ucap sasuke yang tampak memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"itu rahasia dobe , yang pasti itu salah satu jutsu ciptaan ku sendiri." Ucap naruto.

Sasuke sudah dapat mengendalikan rasa sakitnya dan segera mengambil pedang Kubikiribocho nya dengan tangan kanannya. Berkat latihan dengan naruto stamina dan fisiknya bertambah kuat secara drastic.

Naruto juga mengambil sesuatu dari dadanya dan terlihat **Blade Olympus** yang besarnya hampir sama dengan pedang milik sasuke.

Sasuke segera berlari kearah naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya menebas kepala naruto.

'Trank' serangan sasuke dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh naruto.

Trank trink trank , kedua pedang besar beradu dengan sangat cepat. Keduanya tampak disaat sasuke agak lengah naruto segera menjatuhkan sasuke dan menodongkan pedangnya ke sasuke.

"Bagaimana ? kau menyerah sasuke ?" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah Dobe , kali ini kau menang suatu saat aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu" ucap sasuke agak kesal.

"Aku tunggu teme , ayo kita pulang . hari sudah hampir gelap" ucap naruto menyimpan pedangnya dan membantu sasuke berdiri.

Mereka segera menghampiri hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Hinata-chan ayo kita pulang , sudah hampir malam. Aku takut kau dimarahi orang tua mu" ucap naruto tersenyum ke hinata.

"Iya naruto-kun , ayo kita segera pulang. Ow iya , kalian berdua hebat tadi."ucap hinata agak blushing melihat senyuman naruto.

"Hm/ terimakasih" ucap naruto dan sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang dan berpisah ditengah jalan , sesampai dirumah naruto melakukan rutinitasnya dan istirahat.

#Skip time 5 tahun kemudian.

Kehidupan naruto selama ini cukup membaik. Naruto sudah mampu menguasai Mode biju secara sempurna , hubungannya dengan tim 7 semakin dekat apalagi dengan Hinata , beberapa bulan ini mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Banyak kejadian menarik yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini seperti invasi suna ke konoha saat ujian chunin yang menyebabkan Hokage ke3 meninggal dan digantikan oleh Tsunade , ada juga peristiwa pencurian Gulungan Edo tensei oleh empat anak buah orochimaru. Yang berhasil direbut kembali oleh naruto dan kawan-kawannya ( pengganti kepergian sasuke di canon , teamnya tetap sama aja yang beda misinya).

Dan terakhir Naruto sempat keluar desa untuk berlatih bersama Petapa genit a.k.a Jiraiya , pada saat latihan itu Naruto juga menemukan perlengkapan lain yang diberikan oleh Kratos-sensei yaitu **Amulate of fate **dan **Icarus wing**.

#Naruto POV

Aku sedang berbaring di bukit hokage , memandang awan yang dapat menenangkan hati ini.

Aku sekarang selalu memakai **Golden Fleece **dan **Blade of Athena's** dimana pun aku berada, penampilan ku agak berubah sekarang. Aku memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan dengan lambing pusaran air dibagian punggungnya. Kekuatan ku sekarang mungkin sudah setingkat kage , tapi aku tau menjadi Hokage itu bukan hanya mempunyai kekuatan yang besar saja tapi juga pengalaman yang banyak.

Beberapa bulan terakhir aku juga dekat dengan hinata-chan , aku akhir-akhir ini merasa nyaman dekat dengan dia. Mungkin aku sedang jatuh cinta ? bisa jadi , aku agak tidak mengerti tentang hal seperti ini.

Ow iya aku juga menemukan sesuatu perlengkapan yang baru yaitu **Amulate of fate ,** bola berwarna hijau jika dialiri chakra maka dapat memperlambat waktu tetapi tidak dengan pengguna. Ada juga **Icarus wing ** atau sayap icarus , sayap ini dapat memperlambat tempo jatuh dari udara dan membuat pengguna dapat bergerak bebas di udara. Aku sampai terkagum-kagum mengingat ingatan dari kratos-sensei , bagaimana ia melawan semua dewa dan monster yang menghadang dan iri kepadanya dan akhirnya mendapatkan semua senjata dan perlengkapan ini semua. aku juga sebenarnya punya lima perubahan jenis chakra, awalnya aku bingung. tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing aku slalu melatihnya dan hampir menguasai semua. Tingkatan kubsekarang masih genin sementara tingkatan teman-teman seperjuangan ku sudah Chunin bahkan ada yang Jounin.

Hinata-chan sudah bertambah kuat dan sekarang menjadi ninja medis terhebat ketiga setelah Tsunade obaa-san (bener kaha nih?)

#End Naruto POV

Di suatu tempat yang gelap hanya diterangi sedikit pencahayaan. terlihat tiga orang memakai jubah sedang membicarakan sesuatu. (posisinya segitiga nih).

"Bagimana ? apakah semua rencana kita sudah berjalan ?" ucap seseorang yang dikanan , kedengarannya seperti suara wanita.

"Sementar ini sudah berjalan dengan baik , Anggota kita sudah membantu pasukan Rebelion yang memberontak di kirigakure. padahal kita sendiri yang mengendalikan yagura , kita mulai bersandiwara dengan Kirigakure . kita hasut mereka agar mau membantu kita juga , Utara" ucap orang yang dikiri.

"Akatsuki , sebentar lagi akan ditakuti dan disegani semua orang. bukan begitu Ares ?" ucap seorang yang ditengah.

'ya... kita akan berkuasa di dunia ini" ucap ares.

(Biar tidak bingung yang kiri itu Ares ,yang kanan kiri OC namanya utara,yang tengah rahasia. apakah reader-san bisa menebak?).

Ditempat Naruto , ia sedang berlatih di hutan yang agak jauh dari konoha menggunakan pedang **Blade of olympus** dan Kyubi chakura modo. terlihat kilatan kilatan orange yang sangat cepat dan seketika juga sebagian pohon terbakar oleh api biru dan pohon-pohon itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Hah..teknik ini belum sempurna , masih memerlukan stamina yang sangat besar"ucap naruto dan memutuskan untuk berhenti latihan dan segera pulang.

Konoha , ya desa itu sekarang hampir rata dengan tanah akibat invasi dari akatsuki yang kita tau adalah 'pein'. mereka adalah Tendo,Shurado,Chikoshodo,Gakido,Ningendo dan Jigokudo. terlihat Sasuke ,Hinata dan kakashi yang berdiri menghadap ke enam pein dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hosh hosh , sial mereka sangat kuat. Amaterasu ku saja tidak dapat melukai mereka" ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang lah sasuke , kita harus mengatur strategi lagi agar kita tau kelemahan lawan" ucap kakashi.

"Iya sasuke-kun , menurut ku seseorang yang mereka lindungi di belakang sana yang bisa menyembuhkan dan memulihkan kekuatan mereka." ucap hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Jigokudo.

"Baiklah sensei dan hinata alihkan perhatian mereka , aku akan mengumpulkan Senjutsu dan menyerang Jigokudo secara tiba-tiba" ucap Sasuke.

"Hm/baiklah" ucap Hinata dan Kakashi langsung bergerak kekanan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Naruto yang baru datang langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya. "A-ada apa ini ?" ucap naruto.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan disana , terlihat Rock lee yang terbaring sekarat tapi masih sadarkan diri. Naruto segera manghampirinya "Lee ! sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ? ada apa dengan konoha ?" ucap naruto.

"N-naruto uhuk uhuk , Desa kita dirang oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang sangat kuat" ucap lee dengan terbatuk darah.

"Dimana mereka lee?"ucap naruto agak emosi.

"Mereka di tengah desa , Kakashi-sensei sasuke dan hinata sedang melawan mereka. Hokage-sama juga terluka parah" ucap lee dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto segera berlari ketengah desa dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya emosi , Naruto melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat , hinata dan kakashi ditusuk batangan besi dibagian perut mereka. Naruto segera mebuat segel tangan** "Kagebunshin no jutsu" **Naruto membuat tiga bunshin dan segera membawa sasuke , Hinata dan Kakashi ketempat yang aman.

"Kalian sudah melukai orang yang berharga bagi ku , aku tak bisa memaafkan kalian" ucap naruto segera mengambil **Blade of athena's **dipunggungnya dan segera berlari kearah lawannya. beberapa meter dari mereka naruto melompat lima meter keatas lalu memakai **Icarus wing** untuk membuat dia melayang diudara untuk beberapa saat dan langsung melemparkan kedua pedangnya kearah Chikushodo. tapi ia dapat menghindari dengan mudah , tapi dengan gesit naruto menggerakan pedangnya mengikuti arah lawannya. Chikushodo pun terkena serangan pedang naruto , punggungnya terluka parah. tapi dengan cekatan Shurado mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah naruto , **"Flaming arrow missiles"** roket keluar 3 dari tangan shurado kearah naruto.

Naruto menarik pedangnya dan membuat 2 roket meledak sebelum mengenai naruto. naruto segera menangkap pedangnya dan dengan sengaja menabrakan roket ke **Golden Fleece** ditangan kanannya , alhasil roket malah berbalik kearah shurado tapi dapat di hindari dengan mudah.

Naruto sudah turun ketanah lagi dan segera berlari ke arah kearah Gakido sambil menyimpan pedangnya di punggungnya. membuat segel tangan dan **"Katon : Goryuka no jutsu" **seketika naruto menyembur api berbentuk nagaa , tapi Gakido hanya diam dan merentangkan kedua tanganya kearah serangan naruto dan **"Fujutsu kyuin" **dan Gakido dengan mudah menyerap serangan naruto.

"Sial , dia dapat menyerap ninjutsu. aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengalahkannya" batin naruto.

Baru sebentar naruto berpikir tiba-tiba diserang oleh burung dengan paruh yang sangat besar. reflek yang bagus naruto segera melompat kekanan menghindari serangan burung itu. Naruto melihat kearah lawan-lawannya dan menyadari kalau Chikushodo sudah berdiri dengan fitnya.

Naruto segera berpikir dan menyeringai. **"kagebunshin no jutsu" **Naruto membuat 1 bunshin dikiri nya lalu mengambil 3 bom asap dan melemparkan kepijakannya. Sasuke memberitahukan kelemahan mereka kepada bunshin naruto dan bunshin tersebut menghilang. Sebuah ingatan masuk kekepala naruto dan tersenyum sambil menunduk.

Boft boft ! asap mengepul dan menutupi Naruto dan bunshinnya. dan wush! sebuah anak panah angin melesat kearah Gakido , gakido bersiap-siap menyerapnya kembali. tetapi ketika hendak di serap tenyata tidak dapat diserap sama sekali dan sebelum mengenai tubuh Gakido , anak panah itu seperti terpental dan tidak berhasil mengenai Gakido. dan tiba-tiba dari atas jigokudo naruto muncul dengan memegang kedua pedangnya seperti memegang kunai. langsung menerjang Jigokudo dan menancapkan kedua pedangnya kedada merepotkan sudah diselesaikan , naruto menghilangkan bunshinnnya yang tadi memakai **Typhon bane. **dan segera berlari ke arah Tendo , Tendo segera merenangkan tangan kanannya kearah naruto dan **"Shinra Tensei" **Naruto pun langsung terpental pulahan meter kebelakang. fisik dan staminanya seketika menurun drastis , "Saatnya memberi kejutan" ucap naruto segera duduk bersila menyerap senjutsu sambil menutup matanya.

Shurado yang melihat itu segera menembakan 10 roket dan melesat kearah naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya 'Jrenk' Naruto memakai armor dan tanda merah melewati mata dan pipi kirinya ( Kaya penampilan Kratos pakai armor , pas baru turun dari gunung olympus untuk bantu bangsa sparta berperang). Naruto berlari zig zag menghindari semua roket dengan sangat lincah.

Burung berparuh besar pun langsung mencoba menyerang naruto dengan paruh nya yang keras dan dapat ditahan oleh naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan langaung membantingnya dengan kekuatan penuh. dan boft! Burung itu hilang. Naruto segera berlari kedepan lima musuhnya dan **"Senpo : Futon : Rasenshuriken" **Naruto membuat rasengan variasi elemen angin ditangan kanannya dan melemparkan kearah mereka. semua pein melompat kecuali chikushodo yang agak kaget dengan serangan naruto , Ningendo yang melihat itu segera menarik jubah Chikushodo dan melemparkannya ketempat yang cukup aman. sial Ningendo karena tubuhnya terkena serangan dan langsung menghancurkan tubuh Ningendo tanpa sisa.

Chikushodo langsung mebuat segel tangan dan memunculkan Dua badak raksasa yang siap menyerang naruto. Naruto pun siaga dengan pedang di kedua tangannya , kedua badak itu berlari kearah naruto menyerang naruto. Naruto mrlompat tinggi dan menyimpan pedangnya , ia memakai **Icrus wing **dan** Typhon bane** , kali ini naruto menembakan 4 anak panah kearah Tendo , chikushodo , shurado dan Gakido. Mereka ber empat kaget dan berusah menghindar Tendo dan Gakido berhasil menghindar tapi Chikushodo tidak berhasil dan hasilnya anak panah menancap di dadanya. dua lagi tumbang , Naruto tersenyum kemenangan dan mahkluk-mahkluk raksasa tadi hilang.

Disuatu tempat , "Sial , Tiga dari enam pein ku sudah ini aku akan serius" ucap orang itu.

"tenanglah Nagato , kita pasti akan menang" ucap seorang cewek dengan rambut berwarna biru dan bunga kertas menghiasi rambutnya.

"Ya konan ,terimakasih" ucap nagato.

Kembali ke arena pertempuran , Naruto berhadapan dengan 3 pein tersisa. kali ini Tendo merentangkan tangannya kearah naruto dan **"Banshoten'in" **dan seketika tubuh naruto seperti ditarik gravitasi yang sangat besar dan tak mampu melawannya. Shurado sudah siap didepan Tendo , dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke naruto dan **"Chakra Exsplosion"** , Duar! Naruto terkena ledakan chakra yang sangat besar itu akhirnya tergeletak ditanah.

"Uhuk uhuk , sial aku hatus meminjam kekuatan Kurama" ucap naruto sambil terbatuk darah , Sennin modonya sudah habis dan baju dibagian bahu kanan robek besar.

Naruto berkonsentrasi lagi , **"Naruto gunakan saja chakra ku dan aku akan membantu mu saat ini"**ucap kurama dari alam bawah sadar naruto.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau mengingatkan aku kurama ?"ucap Naruto.

**"Bodoh ! kalau kau terkena serangan seperti tadi mungkin aku dan kau akan kehabisannchakra dan tidak mampu melawan mereka lagi. makanya aku menunggu saat yang tepat"**ucap kurama.

"Trimakasih kurama , dan sekarang pinjamkan aku kekuatan mu" ucap naruto.

Dialam nyata , Perlahan tubuh naruto diselimuti chakra orange dan naruto menyimpan **Blade of athena's **nya di punggung . Dia mengambil **Barbarian Hammer** di dalam tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan saja dan memukul pelan tanah didepannya, hasilnya Duar! Getaran hebat terjadi , naruto sengaja untuk menggertak lawannya dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan klatan berwarna orange. dan muncul depan Shurado dan langsung menghantamnya denagn palu raksasa itu , beruntung shurado masih bsa menghindari serangan itu.

Tendo langsung merentangkan tangannya kearah naruto "**Banshoten'in" **dan menarik naruto lagi. kali ini naruto menggunakan** Icarus wing ** untuk mengontrol gerakannya diudara. Tendo agak kaget , tapi dia segera mengambil batangan besi dari balik jubahnya_. _dan detik-detik terakhir sebelum naruto bertabrakan dengan Tendo , Tendo menunduk dan mencoba menusuk perut naruto. naruto dengan bantuan sayapnya segera salto kebelakang tendo dan menendang punggung Tendo hingga terpental beberapa meter kedepan.

Shurado langsung melompat **"Chakra propulsion"** kakinya pun menjadi roket dan melesat ke belakang naruto menejang naruto. Naruto merasakan niat jahat musuhnya dan berbalik badan. Shurado hampir menangkap naruto tapi dengan gesit naruto melompat kekanan dan memukul badan Shurado dari arah atas hingga tertanam kedalam tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi tanpa disadai naruto Ningendo suah dibelakang naruto dan menangkap naruto dan menyerap chakranya. "dasar kau pencuri chakra , ambil semuanya!" ucap naruto.

Naruto menyalurkan chakranya sebanyak mungkin sebanyak mungkin, dan tubuh Ningendo pun bertambah besar, besar dan akhirnya meledak tidak menyisakan apapun. Sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto dan Tendo. Naruto menyimpan **Barbarian Hammer**nya , narutopun membungkuk seperti rubah dan membuat bola chakra berwarna hitam di depan mulutnya. Tendo yang melihat itu segera mengarahakn telapak tangannya ke udara dan mengangkat bongkahan tanahyang sangat besar di belakang naruto. Dan dijatuh kentepat diatas naruto sebelum naruto menyelesaikan jurusnya.

DUAR!

Ledakan dahyat terjadi akibat bola hitam tadi terjepit bongkahan tanah tadi , hampir setengah konoha hancur lebur menyisakan kawah besar. Dan terlihat Naruto dengan pakaian yang hancur sekarang ia bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan badannya yang atletis. Kyubi chakura modo sudah tidak aktif , sedang kan Tendo pakaiannya sudah hancur sebelah.

"Uhuk uhuk oooeekk" Naruto dan tendo mulai batuk darah. Naruto yang bangkit terlebih dahulu segera mengambil **Blade Olympus **didadanya dan berlari kearah Tendo.

"Kau ! sudah melukai orang yang berharga bagiku" teriak naruto.

Tendo yang melihat itu segera berdiri dan mengambil besi batangan di dalam jubahnya dan berlari juga kearah naruto.

Trink Trang Trank Trink , Tendo agak kewalahan menghadapi pedang besar yang dipakai naruto, saat ada celah naruto berhasil mementalkan besi batangan ditangan Tendo dan langsung menjatuhkan dia. Naruto berusaha menusuk perut Tendo dan tendo segera menjepit pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Aksi adu kekuatan pun terjadi (Mirip kratos pas mau dibunuh oleh zeuz, Reader-san yang punya Stik Ps boleh bantu naruto. Pencet tombol "X" ya ..hehe), Tendo mulai kehabisan tenaga dan kesempatan itu dipergunakan oleh naruto untuk menambah tenaganya dan 'Jleb' ,Naruto berhasil menusuk perut tendo.

'Bruk' Naruto terjatuh ditanah.

"akhirnya selesai juga , hosh hosh hosh . umm?" Ucap naruto sambil menyimpan **Blade Olympus** dan segera memeriksa Tendo dan musuhnya yang lain. Naruto merasakan ada chakra dibatangan besi yang menempel tubuh Tendo dan segera mengaktifkan sennin modonya. Naruto sudah memakai armor dan tato merah dari dahi kanan turun melewati mata ke pipinya dan segera melacaknya chakra itu.

"Oh..jadi seseorang mengendalikan mereka. Aku harus mencari tau siapa dalang dibalik ini semua" ucap naruto dan **"Raiton:Hiraisin no jutsu" **(Teknik petir : gerak kilat dewa petir).Wush ! Naruto langsung berada disuatu tempat.

Nagato dan konan kaget dengan kehadiran naruto , "bagaimana kau kesini ?seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui tempat ini." Ucap konan.

"Simple , aku melacak chakra orang itu lewat besi ini" ucap naruto menunjuk Nagato.

"Jadi kau yang bernama uzumaki Naruto ? Selamat telah mengalahkan pein-pein ku." Ucap Nagato sambil mengeluarkan besi dari balik jubahnya dan melemparkan kearah naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk , besi itu tembus dan menancap di bahu kanannya.

#Skip aja lah , sama kaya di canon . Nagato ngidupin Semua orang yang mati di konoha tadi. Dan Nagato juga mati. Konan pergi bawa jasad Nagato dan Yahiko.

Akhirnya konoha kembali aman , dan naruto pulang ke konoha dengan stamina yang hmpir habis.

Sampai di desa naruto disambut dengan meriah. Para penduduk desa yang awalnya benci sekarang berubah pandangan terhadap naruto. Naruto sekarang menjadi pahlawan baru di konoha.

Dua hari setelah hari itu, Naruto tengah berbaring dirumah sakit , luka dalam yang dialaminya membuat ia harus istirahat dan mendapat perawatan selama 2 minggu.

"Naruto-kun ayo makan , biar kau cepat sembuh" ucap hinata yang berusaha merayu naruto agar makan bubur.

"Makan itu tidak enak Hinata-chan , aku mau ramen. Atau..."ucap naruto menggantung.

"atau apa naruto-kun ?" tanya hinata.

"atau kau suapi aku hinata-chan , bagaimana?" ucap naruto.

"A-apa N-naruto-kun A-kan makan J-jika A-ku suapi ?"tanya hinata blusing karena permintaan naruto.

"Iya Hinata-Hime..hehe" ucap naruto menggoda hinata.

"b-aik-lah naruto-kun b-uka mulutmu...aaaaa" hinata sambil menyuapi naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya makan dengan disuapi Hinata yang merona hebat karena menyuapi naruto.

"Hinata-chan.."

"iya naruto-kun ?" ucap hinata.

"Maaf aku tak bisa melindungi mu waktu itu , kau jadi terluka. Padahal yang mereka cari adalah aku" ucap naruto sambil menunduk.

"Naruto-kun... aku rela jika aku mati untuk orang yang aku sayang. Jadi tidak usah menyesali lagi naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menunduk malu.

Naruto agak terkejut dengan perkataan hinata "Hinata-chan ... Aishiteru!" ucap naruto langsung memeluk hinata.

Hinata kaget karena perlakuan naruto tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan naruto , "Aishiteru mo.. Naruto-kun" 

Mereka pun menghabiskan hari itu berduaan dirumah sakit, dan hinata dengan tulus merawat naruto.

TBC

**Huft...maaf kalau updatenya lama , akibat Pc rusak jadi harus ngetik pakai hp.**

**Mungkin di chapter ini juga masih ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi maafkan saya.**

**Ada reader yang bertanya umur naruto itu 11 tahun atau 10 tahun ? Kalau reader memperhatikan ucapan Kratos yang memberitau jika 2 tahun di dimensi yang akan mereka tempati sama dengan 1 tahun di dimensi untuk pair saya lebih tertarik dengan hinata. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan para reader.**

**Beri kritikan dan saran anda dengan reviwe. Thanks sudah membaca ^_^**


End file.
